


Dive Bar

by aceschwarz222



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Tower, Dancing, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Feels, dive bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceschwarz222/pseuds/aceschwarz222
Summary: Prompt request: hello how r u?? could you do an avengers x teen!stark!reader?? tony’s angsty teen (18 y/o) daughter listens to the same music as him but in modern bands like “the pretty reckless” and she performs “going to hell” at some old bar not knowing it’s where the whole team goes sometimes and they see her perform?? maybe some pietro x reader during most of it as well?? thanks so much!! <3





	Dive Bar

It was rare to have a moment of peace and quiet in the Avenger Tower. So, when everyone else was out on missions or errands, you took advantage of the empty common room. You snuggled closer to your boyfriend as you sipped hot chocolate and watched your favorite Netflix show.

“I still do not understand what is so special about this Flash character,” Pietro grumbled.

“Um, he’s super fast and saves the world,” you replied, as if it was obvious.

“I do those things too!” he exclaimed.

“You can run fast,” you admitted, “but you like to cause a lot of mischief too.”

“That makes life more fun, prinţesă.” He wrapped his arms around your shoulders and pulled you in for a sweet kiss. “I bet you didn’t see that coming,” he whispered as he nuzzled your neck.

You pulled away and laughed. “You really need a new pick up line, Piet.”

Before he could say anything else, a door slammed down the hall. You could hear voices getting louder and louder as they approached the common room.

“And there goes our peace and quiet,” Pietro sighed, leaning back against the couch.

You paused the TV and turned around to greet the intruders. A small smile curved your lips as you spotted Tony Stark and his daughter, Aria.

Aria was the spitting image of Tony. She kept her brown hair short and straight, with one side hanging like a curtain over her right eye. She had similar tastes in music and could often be spotted wearing t-shirts with the latest rock bands. While Tony loved Black Sabbath and AC/DC, Aria was more into The Pretty Reckless and the 1975. Currently, she was sporting a pair of ripped jeans and a Halestorm t-shirt. A large pair of headphones covered her ears, and a neon pink cord ran down to the phone in her pocket.

“Sweetheart, as much as I appreciate your argument, you can’t say that stuff to your principal!” Aria just shrugged and paused behind the couch.

“Hey Aria,” you said. “How was school?”

“My principal is an idiot,” she replied.

Tony raised his hands in exasperation. “Not again!”

“Why?” Pietro asked. He loved egging Tony on, and right now, Tony looked like he was about to have an aneurysm.

“He told me my jeans were inappropriate because my legs were distracting to boys. I told him he needed to stop sexualzing my body and teach the other boys to keep it in their pants.”

“You’re right, he is an idiot,” you replied.

Tony glared at you. “I completely agree that he was out of line, but there are more appropriate ways to say it. And you left out a few key curse words, by the way.”

Aria rolled her eyes. “I’m going to my room. Am I grounded?”

“Well…uh, I mean…” Tony stuttered. “I mean, technically, you weren’t wrong…but…no more cursing out your principal please!”

Aria gave a curt nod and headed to her room. A few moments later, you could feel the bass from her music reverberate through the compound. Thankfully, Tony had gotten her room soundproofed, so at least you couldn’t hear the music.

Tony sighed and plopped on the couch right between you and Pietro.

“Why, yes, join us,” Pietro mumbled.

You glared at him over Tony’s head. “She’s 18, Tony,” you reassured Tony. “She’s feeling very passionate about certain issues.”

“I have no ideas where she gets it from!” he exclaimed. “I mean, who disrespects authority like that?”

You patted his shoulder sympathetically and decided not to mention the family resemblance. “Listen, she could be doing worse things.” You shuddered, thinking about all of the shenanigans you got into at her age. “Just be thankful she wasn’t like me.”

Pietro raised his eyebrows. “And what, exactly, did you do?” he asked.

“Oh you know, a little bit of this, a little bit of that. A few interesting encounters.” They both stared at you. “What?” you asked. “I really cleaned up my act before I got here.”

“I need a drink,” Tony groaned.

“Yes! That is a perfect idea!” Pietro cheered. “Drinks, tonight!”

“Dive bar?” you asked, your heart racing with excitement. You were never one to turn down a good dive bar experience.

“Dive bar,” Tony and Pietro said in unison.

“Aria is going out with some friends tonight, so she won’t be here anyway,” Tony added.

“Did someone say dive bar?” a voice asked from behind you.

You all turned around to find Steve and Nat walking into the room. “Yeah, you in?” you asked.

“Absolutely,” Steve replied with a grin. “Bucky and Sam will probably want to come too.”

“And Wanda,” Nat added.

After some debate, you all decided to meet back up at 9 to leave. Everyone filtered out of the room, leaving you and Pietro alone once again. Once he was sure everyone was gone, he had you pinned to the couch, and a mischievous smile danced on his lips.

“So tell me more about what you were like as a teenager,” he whispered. He peppered kisses down your throat.

“I was so bad,” you giggled, as you cupped his cheeks and leaned in for a searing kiss.

“How bad?”

You smirked. “You’re going to have to work a little harder than that to get my secrets from me.”

Pietro sat up and pulled you with him. “Challenge accepted.” You barely had time to think before he raced back to his room in the blink of an eye to work on his interrogation methods.

* * *

One might have many questions as to why Earth’s Mightiest Heroes choose a crappy, dirty dive bar as their destination to unwind. Truthfully, you all loved dive bars because no one ever gave you a second look. The drinks were cheap and strong, and the music was always perfect. It was hysterical watching Steve and Bucky try and adapt to these bizarre surroundings the first few times, but by now, they were naturals.

You walked into Big Dan’s ready to have a good time. By dive bar standards, Big Dan’s certainly wasn’t the best, but it definitely wasn’t the worst place you’d been. The floor had seen better days, but thankfully, the lights were almost always off. Instead, blacklights bathed everything in a cool, purple glow. There were a few ratty pool tables in the back, and the dartboard area had more holes in the wall than the actual dartboard. The Pac Man machine hadn’t worked in years, but Big Dan kept it there for sentimentality. A cramped stage took up the front of the bar, and it was fairly common for a karaoke session to take place when it wasn’t being used for open mic nights.

Of course, the most important part of Big Dan’s was the bar. He always kept it stocked with an interesting variety of bottom and top shelf liquors as well as cheap beer. Hey, you all came for the experience, not the quality.

Tony immediately sidled up to the bar and slapped a $100 bill on the counter, ensuring your group would get drinks as fast as you wanted them. He downed a shot of tequila while you nursed a Long Island Iced Tea. In the time it took you to sip a quarter of your drink, Pietro had finished three beers and was itching to get to the dance floor. He loved holding you close and swaying to the beat.

You spotted the rest of your friends as you and Pietro danced. Bucky and Sam were chatting up two gorgeous women at the pool tables. Bucky accidentally underestimated his strength and jammed the pool stick right through the white ball trying to impress the ladies. He looked at the mess sheepishly while the girls hid their giggles behind their drinks. The blonde girl gave him a kiss on the cheek and Bucky turned crimson. Sam merely rolled his eyes and guided the brunette over to the other pool table to try another game.

Steve and Tony were perched at the bar talking about god knows what. It was always business with those two. Thankfully, Nat and Wanda pulled them out to the dance floor, and soon, everyone was letting the stress of the day burn off.

After a while, you all made your way back to the bar for a refill on drinks. Big Dan walked on stage, and you hadn’t even noticed that a band had set up while you were out on the dance floor. He tapped the microphone a few times, and you all turned to face the stage.

“Ugh, I hate open mic night!” Sam groaned, banging his head against the bar.

“Why?” Wanda asked. “Sometimes the bands are really good!” Sam just gulped down half a beer in response.

Tony looked at Steve through narrowed eyes. “Captain America!” he shouted. “You’re my friend!” He stumbled over and wrapped Steve in an alcohol-induced hug. Steve just quirked his eyebrows and lightly patted Tony on the back.

“Shh!” you hissed. “I’m trying to listen to Big Dan!”

“And now,” Big Dan announced, “please welcome to the mic Aria’s Angels!” A ragtag group of teens shuffled out on stage, and plugged in their instruments. The singer stood with her back to the audience. The drummer tapped his sticks together three times, then slammed down. The lead guitar player started jamming out to an intense beat, and the singer jumped around as she began to sing.

 

_Father did you miss me?_

_I’ve been locked up a while._

_I got caught for what I did but took it all in style._

_Laid to rest all my confessions I gave way back when._

 

“Huh, that’s funny,” Bucky observed. “The lead singer kind of looks like…”

“ARIA?!” you all shouted. Sure enough, it was Tony Stark’s daughter standing on stage. Her brown hair bounced violently as she sang the rock lyrics from her favorite song “Going to Hell” by the Pretty Reckless.

“Did you know she was in a band?” you asked Tony. He just stared at the stage, completely dumbfounded. You waved a hand in front of his eyes, but he barely even blinked as Aria continued to sing.

 

_For the lines that I take, I’m going to hell!_

_For the love that I make, I’m going to hell!_

_Gettin’ heavy with the devil, you can hear the wedding bells._

 

“She’s pretty good,” Nat complimented. Her head was bobbing back and forth to the beat, and soon, she pulled Wanda out to the dance floor. A sort of mosh pit had formed in the center, and people were jumping up and down. Pietro tried to pull you out to dance, but you waved him away so you could stay with Tony. 

Aria looked encouraged by the response, and she smiled as she belted out the rest of the song. She even sauntered over to the guitar player and leaned against her back-to-back. When Aria slid down and gave the audience a sexy wink, Tony finally snapped out of his funk.

“What the hell?!” he yelped. “Did you just see that?!”

“I mean, lead singers do that stuff all the time,” you reasoned. Tony jumped up, but you held him back. “Wait to yell at her until after she’s done. Let her enjoy this.”

Tony opened and closed his mouth but finally relented and sat back down. He carefully watched as Aria moved about the stage. She seemed so confident, so sure of herself. She definitely wasn’t the same person he interacted with on a daily basis. He tried to rack his brain to remember if she had ever mentioned being in a band before, but he was drawing a blank.

The song finally ended, and the entire bar thundered with applause. Aria blushed and gave a small bow. She scanned the crowd and her eyes widened when she recognized Nat and Wanda. Her stomach dropped as she continued to spot the other Avengers, and eventually, her gaze landed on her father. She whispered something to her bandmates and hopped off the stage.

“Did you follow me here?!” she accused once she reached the bar.

Tony stared at her incredulously. “Follow you? I got here first!”

“You did such an amazing job!” you interrupted. “How long have you been in a band?”

Aria blushed. “Thanks. And just a few months. This was our first show.”

“Your first show?” Tony asked. “Honey, that was really good.” His anger seemed to dissipate as he saw his daughter in a new light. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

Aria gave her signature shrug. “I dunno. I thought you’d be mad.”

Instead of answering, Tony pulled his daughter in for a tight hug. She reciprocated and buried her face in his shoulder. Eventually, she pulled away and rolled her eyes, but a huge smile took over her face.

“I’m going back to my friends,” she said.

“Fine, but get out of here soon, please,” Tony replied, crossing his arms. “You’re not old enough to be here.”

Aria shrugged and rolled her eyes but nodded in agreement. Tony stared at her proudly as she hopped back on stage to help the band pack up.

“C’mon, Tony,” you said, tugging on his arm. “Let’s dance.”

Tony grinned as he let you pull him out to the dance floor where he spent the rest of the night doing just that.


End file.
